Snow Day
by KimieArato
Summary: Naruto has always had troubles with mornings. On a stange day with weirder weather, He leaves for work to find out that Sasuke is standing right outside his house. SasuNaru


**Winter Wonderland**

Mornings haven't always been the best time for me. Eyes all dry, hitting the snooze button 12 times. Yet this morning seemed different. I woke up in my usual bad mood, looked out the window, and saw white. I rubbed my eyes, still white. Was I dreaming? Is it snow? It can't be. I thrust open my window, struggled a bit too, as if it were frozen.

My deep blue eyes stung as a sharp rush of cool air flew into my room. Reaching my hand out, I felt tiny ice falling onto my hand, quickly melting from my skin's warmth.

"Wow, it really IS snowing!" I laughed to myself, "It NEVER snows in Konoha!" I quickly shut the window and dove into my giant pile of clothes, picking out an outfit. As I threw open my front door and turned around to lock it, a large object smacked the back of my head. The separate cold chunks ran slowly down my neck, under my shirt and down my back. All of them very steadily melting along the way.

I yelped at the sudden freezing feel of another object hitting me in the head. This time I turned around. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I should kick you're a-" I stopped abruptly, realizing the person who had thrown the snowball. I felt my face getting warm.

"S-sasuke…" I said, my voice sounding like I was out of breath. As I spoke, very faint white vapor became visible in the cold air. My eyes widened at the very unusual smile that appeared on Sasuke's face. The wind blew his dark raven locks over his even darker eyes. I fiddled with my scarf.

I was speechless. What was he doing by my house? And why is he just STANDING there? It was so silent I swear I could hear the snow falling on the trees. I narrowed my eyes, trying to look intimidating. Sasuke started to quietly laugh….guess THAT didn't work.

"W-what do you want?" I said and I stepped down from my porch and placed my keys in my pocket. The snow crinkling under my boots. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Nothing really," he was very laid back, **extremely** unusual. I bit my lower lip. Thinking of reply's are always so hard when I talk to Sasuke…why is that? My blond bangs fell over my eyes, annoyed; I blew them back into place.

"Shouldn't we be going to see Kakashi for our mission today?" I asked. Sasuke smirked, NOW that's the Sasuke I know. He stepped closer. "Hey dobe, did you notice the incredibly deep snow on the ground? I bet Kakashi is still snuggled in his little bed, sipping hot chocolate. There's NO missions today…Duh!" He hit his hand insultingly against his chest. (You know…the "retard" salute.lol) He stuffed his hands in his black coat pockets. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, brushing away his rude comment.

I started walking the opposite way, toward where we usually meet, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I. I shivered at the sudden chills that ran up my spine. The weather was a bit bizarre, but that doesn't mean that Kakashi would skip out on our missions. As I walked I noticed Sasuke had started fallowing. I smiled, thinking, _"Hah, he probably knows that I'm right and now he's gonna be all sourpuss." _

When arriving at the meeting place I noticed a white paper pinned to a snow covered tree. I brushed away the white, cold powder and ripped off the paper. My eyes scanned the words…I froze. And not because of the temperature. The paper read,

Dear Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura,

On account of the strange weather, I will be postponing any missions that were assigned and or/suppose to take place today.

So stay warm and drink some hot chocolate.

Season's Greetings,

Kakashi

My face was expressionless. As I licked my teeth with my mouth closed, Sasuke walked, almost skipping, up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hmm, now what was it that I said? Oh right! I said that Kakashi would cancel our missions for today…" He said in a tone that mocked me. I turned my head toward him and glared. My anger was unexpectedly lost at the look on Sasuke's face.

His deep, dark eyes stared at me. The look of admiration flooded his expression, and his delicate pale lips slightly parted. The wind was deftly blowing his black bangs over his eyes. I found my eyes started to trace down his body. Quickly realizing what I was doing and turned away. My face becoming warm yet again.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke tilt his head up a little and smile. He reached out and grasped my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He turned my face dangerously close to his. I yelped…ugh, I ALWAYS do that! Sasuke continued to say nothing. His unreadable eyes just examining my face. My pulse quickened. Within less than a second, but seemed like an eternity, Sasuke broke the uneasy silence with a quick laugh. "What's this? Did I just see a blush?" He laughed once again while he cupped his hand on my chin and squeezed my whiskered cheeks, making that "fishy" look appear on my face. He slightly puckered his lips, kind of like what rappers do…or something. I instinctively slapped his hand away. I hate when he teases me like that.

"D-d-don't make f-fun of me! I said as I shivered at the cold. I blew into my hands and rubbed them together. I now spoke into my gloves, my voice slightly muffled. "So you were right, big flipping deal. That doesn't mean you can treat me like a little kid." I started walking, purposely bumping Sasuke in the shoulder as I passed him.

What was I doing? This isn't me! I got but a few steps away when I felt Sasuke's hand grab mine. He probably wanted to torment me more. I narrowed my eyes and turned around. My eyes widened. Sasuke's head was down. Was he doing the whole, "Don't go…please" thing? I put my hand on his. He looked up and smirked.

That's IT! I squeezed his hand and threw it off my shoulder. "Sasuke! I don't know what your problem today is but KNOCK it off! I don't give a crap that you were right and I don't give a crap on WHY you were outside my house! Now leave me the hell alone!" I clenched my fists and breathed heavily. It's strange, cold air can make you so tired, so fast! Another moment of silence, these happen more than too often to us.

Snowflakes lazily fell from the sky landing on Sasuke's hair, the color of his hair making them show up completely. I stared directly into his eyes, him doing the same. Sasuke sighed and shifted his eyes to the snow covered ground. I loosened my fists.

Sasuke spoke rather quietly, almost a whisper. "Naruto…" I backed up a little.

"Naruto, the real reason that I came here is…" he started saying.

"The real reason that you came?..." I repeated. I swear I could hear Sasuke gulp. This was a new side or Sasuke I've never seen before. "The reason is…well…I kind of wanted to spend our day off with you. You know…like…like…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets once again and kicked at some snow nervously. I stayed silent.

"Like…a date." He finally said. Well, let me tell you. Even a tiny snowflake could of knocked me over. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. My face was burning...great, more blushing. But, how could Sasuke say something like that right after I was so mean? Was this another trick….no, he would never go THAT far. No, this was for real. I knew there was a reason that he would never look at me when Kakashi, him and I were in the hot springs, I KNEW!

I also knew there was something between us. Like an untouchable bond that can only be noticed by him and me. Now, this may be sounding entirely wrong, but I think… I may…be in LOVE with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at me. Surprisingly HE was blushing as well. My heart almost stopped at the sight of this new found expression. He cheeks were crimson red and his eyes looked as if he was extremely tired. He smiled. Though, this time it was different. His smile was small and tender. Unlike the other insensitive smirks that always cross his soft, pastel lips. "So…" He started saying, his weak voice pulling me back into reality.

"So…what do you say Naruto?" He asked taking a few steps closer to me. I closed my eyes slightly and smiled, taking a step closer to him. "Y-yeah…a date sounds fun. I would love to." I said kindly. Sasuke widened his eyes and blushed a very dark red. I grabbed his hands with mine and intertwined our fingers. Our eyes met. It was as if all time had stopped just at this moment. It was like a cheesy scene from some love story, and yet, everything was completely perfect.

I let go of one of his hands and started walking, gently pulling the dumbstruck Sasuke along through the snow. As we walked holding hands an idea formed in my head. Sasuke was talking about how annoying Sakura was when I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. I turned toward him. Now was MY turn to tease Sasuke. I smirked slightly and leaned closer to Sasuke. I planted a very tiny kiss on Sasuke's cheek. My cold lips and his warm cheek creating incredible chemistry. Sasuke stiffened. I quickly pulled away. I raised my index finger and said. "If you want more, you're gonna have to catch me!" I bent down, grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at Sasuke's face. He let out a short gasp from the frosty snow and violently started rubbing his face. When he moved his hands I winked at him and took off running down the slight hill we were walking on the top of.

I looked over my shoulder laughing. Sasuke was right behind me running, laughing, and just enjoying himself. I could get used to this part of Sasuke. I looked straight ahead again and picked up speed. I heard Sasuke yell from behind "You're insane Naruto!" I laughed and said without looking over my shoulder, "What's the matter? Can't catch up to me? Aww, poor slow po-" I was silence by Sasuke tackling me. I lost my footing and fell.

We rolled down the hill for a second or two, but that doesn't really matter because we ended up with Sasuke completely on top of me. We laid there for a second breathing heavily. I laughed. Sasuke lifted his head from my shoulder and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. We both stared at each other awkwardly. I started to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke taking off his glove and trailing his slim fingers across my chapping lips. I followed his hand up to my forehead, where he brushed away my blonde, but whitewashed with snow, hair out of my eyes.

He put his face so close to mine, that your noses touched and I could feel his hot, moist breath against my face. He whispered, "You owe me something more…" He pressed his lips against me. And we slowly faded into a passionate kiss. My body warming up within every second. I felt as if I was melting the very snow beneath me.

When Sasuke's lips parted from mine, they immediately became cold. They had become so very sensitive the very second Sasuke's lips touched them. Sasuke rolled over and lay next to me. His hand linked with mine. The day was still early, and I had no where I had or wanted to be. Just Sasuke and I alone like this was perfectly fine. Who would have thought that the two most different people could be so happy together like this? I sat up and brushed the snow out of my hair. Sasuke did the same.

We sat for a few moments just staring at each other. Taking in all the wonderful views of each other and the sights around. I closed my eyes and smiled, but my smile was wiped off my face by a freezing cold wind. I shivered and sneezed. When I opened my eyes from my sneeze Sasuke was but a few inches from my body wrapping his dark blue scarf around my neck. More snowflakes trickled from the sky onto us. I hunched my shoulders, making his scarf cover my nose down. I breathed in deeply, taking in all the wonderful sent that was Sasuke.

I looked up at Sasuke who was laughing. I smiled in embarrassment. It wasn't my fault…I had always dreamed about this kind of scenario. Although, I was the one putting the scarf on Sakura. I shook my head. Oh how foolish I was to have a crush on that pink haired maniac. Sasuke patted my head and stood up. I did as well.

We started walking back up the hill. Planting our feet in the foot steps we had created while running down the untouched snowy hill. "So, uh, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulling my hips, close to his. "I was thinking we should follow Kakashi's orders…"

"Orders? What orders?"

"In his letter. He told us to stay warm and have hot chocolate."

"oh…" I said, thinking that the date was over. Then it hit me. "OH!" I said a slight more enthusiastic. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know about you…but I make a mean cup of hot chocolate! But I don't have a fireplace. Do you?"

"Y-yeah! I do. I haven't used it in a while. But it WILL keep us warm….I-I think…if I can get it started up." I said, a tad bit embarrassed. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry. Even if you can't get it working. I can think of plenty of ways for us to stay warm." I nodded, completely of the true meaning of his words. We walked a little further up the hill. I stopped walking. "Wait a minute. What do you MEAN other ways of keeping warm?!" I turned toward Sasuke with my hands on my hips. Sasuke winked and stuck out his tongue. The only word he said before he started running toward my house was a sighed filled "Dobe…"

"H-hey Sasuke. You don't mean what I think you mean?..." No answer…My voice got louder, but slowly faded into echoes throughout the village.

"Sasuke!?...Sasuke!...Sa-UKE!"


End file.
